Après l'explosion
by Nanthana14
Summary: POST SAISON 1 : Neal se tient là, debout sur le tarmac, devant les restes de cet avion qui vient d'exploser en le privant de son avenir (suis directement l'épisode final)


**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série**

 **Petite fic qui prend fin après l'explosion de l'avion dans laquelle se trouvait Kate à la toute fin de la saison 1.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour** **;)**

* * *

 _ **Après l'explosion**_

Le bruit de la déflagration fut terrible et retentit dans tout l'aérodrome. Peter regarda Neal se faire projeter au sol et une violente angoisse l'étreignit. Il vit son jeune ami se relever, les yeux écarquillés par la terreur avant de vouloir se mettre à courir vers l'appareil en flamme en hurlant et en appelant Kate.

\- Non ! Pas ça ! Kate !

Neal était prêt à se jeter dans le feu quand Peter parvint à le ceinturer par la taille en lui criant de rester là et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour la sauver. Neal hurla et tenta de se débattre, mais Peter ne le lâcha pas et le serra contre lui. Il sentit le jeune homme continuer à se débattre et parvint à l'attraper par les épaules pour le retenir.

\- Neal ! Arrête ! Non !

\- Mais Kate est dans l'avion !

\- Neal ! ça ne sert à rien !

\- Elle est dans l'avion ! Lâche-moi ! Pitié Peter ! Lâche-moi ! Elle est dans l'avion !

Neal continuait de se débattre, mais Peter ne le lâcha pas. Peu à peu il le sentit se calmer, même s'il continuait de répéter.

\- S'il te plaît Peter ! Elle est dans l'avion ! Kate ! Elle est dans l'avion ! Lâche-moi !

Neal gémissait toujours mais il cessa de se débattre. Peter desserra un peu son étreinte et le sentit se mettre à trembler.

\- Elle est dans l'avion… Elle est dans l'avion… Kate… Ce n'est pas possible… Kate… Se mit-il à pleurer.

Neal se dégagea des bras de Peter et fit un pas en direction de l'avion tout en répétant en pleurant.

\- Elle est dans l'avion… Kate…

Ses jambes cessèrent de le porter et Neal tomba à genoux sur le sol tout en pleurant plus fort. Il posa une main par terre pour ne pas s'écrouler totalement et ses larmes furent si violentes qu'il se mit à trembler. Peter le regarda quelques secondes sans réellement savoir que faire puis, il se rapprocha de lui et s'agenouilla auprès du jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su pourquoi il s'était attaché aussi profondément au jeune escroc depuis leur rencontre mais, pour l'instant ce n'était pas important... Ce qui importait c'était sa douleur... Le jeune homme qui pleurait à genoux sur le tarmac de cet aéroport venait de voir mourir devant ses yeux la femme qu'il aimait. Il pensa à Elizabeth et à ce que ça pourrait lui faire de la perdre de cette manière. Alors il passa un bras autours de ses épaules.

\- Neal…

Le jeune homme frémit puis, se retourna vers Peter et avant que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste, il s'effondra dans ses bras en continuant de pleurer. Peter fut surpris par sa réaction mais, le laissa faire, enserrant le jeune homme de ses bras et le berçant doucement comme on le ferait pour un enfant terrorisé par un cauchemar.

\- Elle est dans l'avion Peter… Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Kate… Pleura Neal en se remettant à trembler. Ce n'est pas possible ! Kate…

Quand Peter le sentit trembler, il fut touché par sa détresse et le serra plus fort contre lui, posant une main derrière sa nuque pour le laisser pleurer sur son épaule. Neal se laissa faire en continuant de pleurer. Il avait l'impression de vivre un vrai cauchemar... Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… Tous ses espoirs… Toute sa vie… Tous ses rêves d'un avenir meilleur ne pouvaient pas s'envoler en fumée de cette manière… Il l'aimait… Il avait lutté tous ces mois pour la retrouver… Pour qu'il soit à nouveau réunis… Ensembles… Il ne pouvait pas la perdre de cette manière… Elle ne pouvait pas mourir… Neal sentit les mains réconfortantes de Peter sur lui et se dit qu'il était heureux qu'il soit là. C'était son ami… Ce qui était paradoxal parce que c'était lui qui l'avait mis en prison deux fois… Mais c'était aussi son ami… Un type en lequel il croyait… Un type sur lequel il pouvait compter et en qui il avait confiance. Alors il posa sa joue sur son épaule et murmura entre deux sanglots.

\- Ne me laisse pas Peter…

Peter entendit le faible murmure du jeune homme dans ses bras et fut touché par sa détresse.

\- Non… Jamais… Je reste là Neal… Je reste là…

Le jeune homme continuait de trembler dans ses bras, il ne pouvait le laisser de toute manière. Il avait besoin de lui. Autours d'eux, les premiers secouristes arrivèrent pour prendre en charge l'incendie de l'appareil et l'éteindre. Les gens criaient, hurlaient mais, Peter resta à genoux sur le sol, serrant dans ses bras un Neal qui n'arrivait toujours pas à se calmer. L'un des secouristes se pencha sur eux et demanda à Peter.

\- Est-il blessé ?

Peter se rendit soudainement compte qu'il ne l'avait pas vérifié. Il observa avec inquiétude le jeune homme effondré dans ses bras et constata qu'il allait bien… Tout du moins pour ce qui était du physique. Alors il hocha la tête.

\- Non, mais il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur de l'appareil.

Le secouriste les délaissa et couru rejoindre les autres autours de l'épave. Neal pleurait toujours. Peter le laissa faire, le serrant contre lui, profondément touché par la détresse du jeune homme qui n'arrivait pas à arrêter de trembler. L'agitation régnait toujours autour d'eux, mais rien ne semblait tirer Neal de sa détresse. Peter frotta son bras comme pour le réchauffer en espérant qu'il allait arrêter de trembler, mais cela ne suffit pas et le jeune homme était toujours dans un tel état de détresse qu'il avait même du mal à reprendre son souffle. Peter comprit qu'il était à deux doigts de faire une crise de panique et le prit par les épaules.

\- Neal, regarde-moi. Neal.

Il le secoua doucement et le jeune homme leva son regard bleu rougit par les larmes en direction de son ami. Peter se força à lui sourire.

\- Calme-toi Neal… Je sais que ce n'est pas évident mais calme-toi. Respire ! Ne laisse pas la panique t'envahir. Je m'occupe de toi. Je suis là Neal… Respire !

Le jeune homme tenta de suivre son conseil et parvint doucement à se calmer. Sa respiration redevint normale pendant que les tremblements s'estompèrent peu à peu. Peter lui sourit avec bienveillance et posa ses deux mains sur ses joues pour capter son regard.

\- C'est bien gamin !

Neal prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de se contrôler tout en continuant de pleurer pendant Peter lui souriait.

\- Allez, lève-toi…

Peter se leva et aida Neal, encore chancelant, à se redresser à son tour. C'était comme si on lui avait coupé les jambes. Peter garda un bras sous son épaule pour l'aider et Neal se laissa basculer contre la poitrine de son ami. Peter passa son autre bras autours de sa taille pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour le soutenir. Neal avait la tête qui tournait et il cligna des yeux avant de s'appuyer un peu plus contre Peter.

\- Tu te sens bien ? Demanda Peter en le regardant.

Neal répondit par un sanglot et Peter s'empressa d'ajouter.

\- Je veux dire physiquement ?

\- La tête me tourne mais ça va passer… Laisse-moi juste quelques secondes Peter…

Peter hocha la tête et ne dit rien, content d'entendre enfin à nouveau le son de sa voix. Les sanglots se firent plus espacés mais, Peter fut surpris par le regard triste et sans vie de son jeune partenaire. Ce fut à cet instant que Hughes entra dans le hangar avec des marshalls sur les talons. Ils se dirigèrent vers les deux hommes et Hughes prit un air grave que n'aima pas Peter. Presque instinctivement, il serra Neal plus fort dans ses bras pour le protéger.

\- Peter ! J'ai eu le bureau. Caffrey doit être mis en arrestation par les marshalls.

\- Quoi ! S'exclama Peter sur un ton incrédule, mais pourquoi ? ça n'a aucun sens ?

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, ses bras avaient finis de s'enrouler autour de son ami comme pour le garder dans ses bras et le protéger.

\- Tentative d'évasion.

\- Non, c'est faux ! S'exclama doucement Neal en restant blottit dans les bras de Peter.

\- Il a des papiers de l'OPR tout est en règle.

\- Eh bien si c'est en règle, il ressortira rapidement. Ce ne sera pas un problème !

\- Non, dit Peter en serrant instinctivement Neal contre lui. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, il n'y est pour rien. Laissez-moi le ramener à la maison. Mettez-le en résidence surveillée chez moi.

Neal fut touché par la proposition de son ami et il se plaqua plus fort dans les bras de Peter, conscient qu'il tentait de le protéger.

\- Vous n'avez plus votre plaque Peter.

\- Quoi ? Non mais attendez !

\- Je suis désolé.

Deux marshalls s'avancèrent et empoignèrent Neal par un bras. Le regard bleu du jeune homme croisa celui de Peter.

\- Non ! Peter ! Tu m'avais dit que tu ne me laisserais pas ! Peter !

Peter tenta de retenir son jeune ami.

\- Attendez ! Laissez-le ! Il doit être emmené voir un médecin.

\- Il en verra un à l'infirmerie de la prison, lui rétorqua un marshall.

Il tira violement Neal et celui-ci trébucha. Enervé, il le remit sur pied sans ménagement et le bouscula. Peter qui savait que son jeune consultant souffrait de vertiges s'exclama.

\- Eh ! faites attention à lui !

Neal se tourna vers Peter. Il y avait de la panique dans ses yeux… une vraie panique palpable et le jeune homme fit mine de vouloir courir vers lui pour le rejoindre.

\- Peter ! Ne les laisse pas m'emmener !

L'un des marshalls stoppa Neal en lui donnant un coup de poing à l'estomac. Neal se plia en deux en gémissant de douleur et Peter bondit dans sa direction. Il empoigna le marshall qui venait de frapper Neal et lui passa un violent coup de poing qui l'assomma à moitié. L'homme recula et les autres marshalls se rapprochèrent. Peter posa une main sur l'épaule de Neal mais, les deux amis furent à nouveau séparés. Un marshall écarta vivement Neal de Peter pendant que son collègue lui tordit le bras dans le dos pour lui mettre les menottes. Neal grimaça et Peter s'exclama.

\- He ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? ça ne sert à rien d'être violent avec lui ! Ne faites pas ça !

Il fit deux pas pour récupérer Neal mais Hughes l'arrêta.

\- Non ! Vous ne pouvez rien faire.

Les yeux de Peter tombèrent alors sur son ami, emmené menottes dans le dos par deux marshall pendant qu'il continuait à crier son nom.

\- Peter ! Peter !

\- Ne t'en fais pas Neal. Je serai prêt de toi dans pas longtemps !

Puis, il tourna la tête vers Hughes et ajouta en tentant de ne pas se mettre à pleurer à son tour.

\- Félicitations Reese… Qu'est ce que vous gagnez pour avoir envoyer un gamin traumatisé en prison ? … Ce n'était vraiment pas ce dont il avait besoin ce soir !

\- Modérez votre langage et n'allez pas trop loin Burke. Vous venez de frapper un marshall !

\- Je m'en moque ! Il ne doit pas rester seul. Je veux un droit de visite pour ce soir.

\- Désolé ! Personne ne pourra le voir pendant 48 heures, répondit sèchement Hughes.

Sa réponse fini de donner un coup de poignard en plein cœur de Peter pendant qu'il suivit du regard les marshalls qui enfermaient Neal dans leur voiture. Ses yeux croisèrent une dernière fois ceux de son ami avant que la porte ne claque et Peter se sentit dévasté.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

D'un pas rapide et bravant l'interdiction de se trouver dans le bureau qui lui avait été faites quand on avait prit son arme et son badge le temps de l'enquête, Peter sortit de l'ascenseur du 21ème étage. Il traversa la pièce devant les regards interloqués des membres de son équipe et gagna le bureau de Hughes qui sursauta en le voyant entrer.

\- Peter mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

\- Je devais venir vous parler.

\- Vous savez que vous ne devriez même pas être ici. Si les affaires internes l'apprennent…

\- Arrêtez-moi alors et envoyez-moi en prison puisque cela semble être la mode aujourd'hui.

Hughes se renversa sur sa chaise et le dévisagea.

\- Vous êtes encore venu me parler de Caffrey ?

\- Et de qui d'autres ? Comment avez-vous pu laisser faire ça ?

\- C'est un criminel qui a essayé de s'enfuir !

\- Allons, vous savez bien que ce n'est pas le cas !

\- Calmez-vous Burke !

\- Me calmez ! J'ai vu des cow boys brutaux embarquer en prison un gamin traumatisé par ce qu'il venait de vivre en le tabassant !

\- Je crois que c'est le problème, Caffrey n'est pas un gamin !

\- Si Reese ! C'est un gamin qui vient de voir la femme de sa vie mourir devant lui ! La dernière des choses qu'il avait besoin c'était de se retrouver en prison ! Seul ! … Est-ce qu'on est sûr qu'il a au moins été vu par un médecin ?

\- Pour le traumatisme ?

\- Pour l'explosion. Le souffle l'a plaqué au sol ! Il souffrait de vertiges ! Il ne tenait pas sur ses jambes ! Même si ça n'a pas eu l'air de bien les inquiéter quand ils l'ont embarqués !

\- Oh ! … Je vais me renseigner…

Peter se détendit et se calma avant de s'asseoir devant son chef.

\- Reese… Je suis sûr que vous avez les contacts qu'il faut pour me faire entrer dans cette prison.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Je veux juste le voir et lui parler. Je le connais bien, il doit être dévasté. Il a besoin de soutien !

\- Vous voulez aller consoler un criminel ?

\- Je vous en prie, soyez un peu humain… Imaginez ce que vous ressentiriez si votre épouse était assassinée devant vos yeux. Neal aimait passionnément Kate. Au point qu'elle devienne l'erreur qui a permis que nous l'arrêtions… Deux fois ! Il avait des projets, il voulait créer un foyer… avoir enfin une famille et ne pas avoir peur de la perdre… Les papiers donnés par Fowler leur permettaient de disparaître tous les deux légalement… Il voulait juste se créer une nouvelle vie… Mais en une demi-seconde tout était fini. Elle était morte.

Hughes détailla Peter.

\- Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous aider, désolé.

\- Vous ne voulez rien faire plutôt !

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes suspendu ? Il est suspecté d'avoir lui-même fait sauter l'avion !

\- Quoi ! Mais c'est absurde ! Il le fait sauter et après il attend patiemment une heure qu'une bande de cow boy sans cervelle viennent l'arrêter en lui tapant dessus !

\- Peter !

\- Vous n'étiez pas là pendant cette heure Reese ! Vous ne l'avez pas vu se mettre à trembler comme une feuille à tel point qu'il arrivait à peine à respirer !

\- Faites attention Peter, si vous continuez vous pourriez très bien ne pas retrouver votre badge !

\- Si ça peut vous amuser ! Mais avant je ne vous demande pas grand-chose, je veux juste une demi-heure avec Neal ! S'exclama Peter en sortant du bureau de son patron.

Il dévala les escaliers et allait sortir quand tous les agents de l'unité, Jones et Lauren en tête se placèrent devant lui. Il les regarda avec un air étonné. Jones fit un pas en avant.

\- On a apprit pour Caffrey, patron. Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour le sortir de prison ?

Peter regarda son équipe avec un air incrédule.

\- Vous êtes tous prêts à vouloir l'aider ?

\- Caffrey nous a aidé aussi, dit Jones. Il a ds défauts mais jamais il n'aurait fait ce dont on l'accuse !

\- Oui... Et pour le coup, nous savons tous que sa place n'est pas en prison, ajouta Lauren.

Peter sourit, heureux que son équipe soit derrière lui.

\- Eh bien, il faut quelqu'un pour aider à étudier l'explosion et les autres je vous laisse chercher.

Peter fit un pas en direction de la sortie mais, il s'arrêta et se retourna pour ajouter avec un grand sourire.

\- Merci pour tout.

\- C'est normal. Caffrey nous a tiré de pas mal de mauvais pas. Nous n'allons pas le laisser tomber, dit Jones.

Ce fut à ce moment que Hughes passa la tête par la porte de son bureau et hurla à Peter.

\- Burke ! Dans mon bureau !

Peter sursauta et grimpa de nouveau les marches.

\- Vous pouvez aller à la prison, je vous aie obtenu une demi-heure. J'aurais bien voulu vous avoir plus mais vous n'avez toujours pas retrouvé votre plaque.

Peter le regarda incrédule.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

\- J'ai appelé la prison…

Hughes marqua une pause avant de d'ajouter.

\- Occupez-vous de lui Peter. Dites lui qu'on est là et que nous allons le ramener chez lui.

\- Il est si mal que ça ?

\- Rassurez-le Peter, répondit simplement Hughes. Personne ici ne l'abandonnera…

Peter hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

En arrivant à la prison, Peter ne fut pas emmené à l'espace où les avocats et leurs clients se rencontraient mais directement à la cellule de Neal ce qui fini de l'inquiéter. Le gardien qui marchait devant lui, tourna la tête vers Peter en le détaillant.

\- Donc vous êtes agent du FBI ?

\- Oui et alors ?

\- Si vous comptiez l'interroger ce n'est pas gagné. Il n'a pas bougé, ni dit un mot depuis son arrivée.

\- C'est normal, lâcha Peter dans un souffle.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent devant la cellule. Derrière la grille, une silhouette habillée en orange était recroquevillée sur elle-même en position fœtale. C'était Neal. Le voir dans un tel état le poignarda et il attendit avec impatience que le gardien ouvre la porte pour se précipiter dans la cellule. Le gardien jeta un coup d'œil à Neal puis à Peter avant de demander.

\- Il n'a pas bougé depuis qu'il a été amené ici. Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

Peter regarda son jeune ami recroquevillé sur lui-même et répondit tristement dans un souffle.

\- La femme qu'il aimait vient de se faire assassiner devant lui.

\- Et c'est pour ça que vous venez l'interroger ?

\- Je ne viens pas l'interroger. C'est mon partenaire et mon ami.

\- Votre partenaire est un criminel ?

\- Ça vous pose un problème ? Lui demanda Peter sur un ton beaucoup plus agressif qu'il ne le voulait car il ne supportait plus aujourd'hui d'entendre ce mot associé au nom de son ami.

Le gardien ne répondit pas et ouvrit la porte. Peter entra et s'agenouilla devant la paillasse. Il posa une main sur son épaule mais Neal ne réagit pas alors Peter l'appela doucement.

\- Neal ! Neal !

Il le secoua un peu plus fort et répéta une nouvelle fois.

\- Neal !

Cette fois, son ami sursauta et ses grands yeux bleus rougis par les larmes se posèrent sur la personne qui se tenait en face de lui. Il le reconnu immédiatement et bondit de son lit pour se jeter dans ses bras.

\- Peter !

Surprit et bouleversé par toute la souffrance qu'il ressentit dans la prononciation de son simple nom, Peter serra son ami contre lui et lui murmura d'une voix apaisante.

\- Oui Neal… Je suis là.

\- Je croyais que je ne pouvais voir personne.

\- Oh eh bien tu sais, quelqu'un m'a appris que les interdictions peuvent parfois être contournées pour la bonne cause.

Peter perçu un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Neal avant que ce dernier ne se remette à pleurer dans ses bras. Peter sentit ses muscles se crisper et son corps trembler légèrement. Il était toujours aussi bouleversé, sa place n'était pas en prison. Il ne méritait pas ça. Tout en continuant de pleurer, Neal murmura d'une voix presque éteinte.

\- Elle est morte Peter.

\- Je sais Neal… si tu savais comme je suis désolé…

Le jeune homme continua de pleurer et Peter le berça dans ses bras. Il paraissait si démuni. Il le laissa faire quelques minutes puis, se rappelant qu'il n'avait qu'une demi-heure, il prit une grande inspiration et força Neal à relever la tête de son épaule pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Neal, je n'ai pas pu avoir beaucoup de temps alors écoute-moi bien. Il ne faut surtout pas te laisser aller. Kate ne le voudrait pas… Ne fais pas ça Neal.

\- Quoi ça ?

\- Je te connais, je me rappel de ta première incarcération et des premiers mois. Ne te laisse pas aller. Manges, tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes forces pour sortir de là.

Neal regarda son ami et le trouva inquiet pour lui mais toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Kate.

\- A quoi bon Peter ? J'ai tout perdu sur ce tarmac.

\- Non, c'est faux. Je suis là… Toute l'équipe est là ?

\- L'équipe ?

Lauren, Jones et tous les autres m'ont demandé quoi faire pour te ramener le plus vite possible parmi nous. Elizabeth te prépare déjà quelques kilos de muffins… June attend que tu rentres avec impatience… Mozzie fait du Mozzie et Hughes à contacter tous un tas de type haut placés pour que je puisse venir te voir et te dire que nous allons faire le plus vite possible pour essayer de te ramener à la maison.

\- Hughes ?

\- Oui, Neal. Crois-moi, dehors, tout le monde se soucie de toi. Alors ne nous laisse pas tomber. Même si ça peut te paraître dur, accroche-toi Neal. S'il te plaît, accroche-toi.

\- Mais j'ai tellement mal Peter ! S'exclama celui-ci en se remettant à pleurer en fermant les yeux.

\- Je sais… C'est normal, dit Peter en posant ses mains sur ses joues en un geste paternel. Mais accroche-toi.

Peter fit mine de se lever et une forme de panique s'empara de Neal qui lui attrapa un bras.

\- Attends ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je suis désolé. J'ai pas retrouvé ma plaque. Je ne peux pas rester plus d'une demi-heure.

\- Non ! S'exclama Neal en se levant à son tour.

Il se retrouva debout devant Peter et se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Ne me laisse pas.

Peter enroula ses bras autours de ses épaules et murmura d'un air triste en le serrant contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé Neal.

Il le laissa sangloter quelques secondes de plus et se tourna vers le gardien qui regarda les deux amis avec un air touché.

\- Je suis désolé. On m'a laissé des consignes strictes.

\- Je sais, dit Peter... Allez Neal. Je ne peux pas rester mais je veux que tu saches que je suis là dehors et que je vais te sortir de là le plus vite possible.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Je te le promets, répondit Peter en le serrant une dernière fois contre lui avant de le lâcher.

Neal chancela et Peter l'aida à se rasseoir sur le lit. Le gardien, de plus en plus mal à l'aise jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et demanda à Peter.

\- L'heure de ma ronde approche. Il faut partir à moins que votre ami ait un malaise et que nous soyons obligé de l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Comprenant que le passage par l'infirmerie lui offrirait un peu plus de temps avec Neal, Peter sourit et se pencha sur lui.

\- Oui, je pense qu'il en a besoin. Allez Neal, on va descendre à l'infirmerie.

\- Je ne veux pas Peter.

\- Si, viens, je t'accompagne.

Neal comprit et frémit. Lui aussi était heureux de continuer à prolonger cet instant avec son ami alors il poussa sur ses jambes et se força à se relever avant de se laisser presque tomber dans les bras de Peter tellement sa peine, lui entraînait des vertiges. Peter passa un bras autour de sa taille et suivi le gardien à travers les couloirs de la prison, satisfait de pouvoir prolonger ce moment avec Neal et cherchant une solution pour le sortir le plus vite possible de cet endroit dans lequel il n'avait rien à faire...


End file.
